Far from home
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: GOING ON HIATUS. The Kings and Queens are far from home. They are not able to get back, and the only thing they can do is believe. But that doesn't stop suspicious parents, depressing thoughts and horrible nightmares. How the Pevensie's feel when they go back to England. After LWW and then PC. Maybe VotDT. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a lot of Narnian fanfics the past weeks, and wanted to write one of my own.**

**This story isn't exactly going to stick to the original story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

Mrs. Pevensie walked through the station, dodging people and keeping a look out for her children. She was overjoyed - her children were allowed to come home, as the worst of the Blitz was over, after nearly a year in the country. She couldn't wait to see them again.

Mrs. Pevensie stopped when she reached the platform her children's train was due to stop at. The train wasn't there yet, so she walked of to the side so as to avoid the large crowds.

* * *

Peter Pevensie sat on the cushioned bench near the window, looking out at the passing countryside, falling asleep to the swaying of the train. He shook himself and looked at his watch, realising that they would be arriving at the station soon.

He looked around the compartment, seeing his siblings doing a variety of things. Lucy was leaning against his legs, sitting on the floor, playing chess against Edmund, who sat opposite her on the floor. Susan had her legs up on the bench opposite him, and was leaning against the window, reading a book she had found at the professors the day before. They were all straight-backed, with their shoulders straight and chin up, but they all looked comfortable. Peter couldn't help the smile at the positions they had often been found in by the maids back home, all four of them sitting in one of their rooms, or the library or even one of their offices after a hard day at work.

Only, they weren't at home, they were on a train to London. Far away from home.

* * *

Mrs. Pevensie couldn't stop the excited grin that spread across her face as the train pulled into the station. She pushed her way through the crowds as adults and children alike came off the train.

She paused as she saw her oldest, Peter step of the train, before rushing towards them. When she was close, and Peter still hadn't noticed her, she frowned. Mrs. Pevensie watched as Lucy stepped up to the door next, and she was surprised when Peter offered her his hand, and Lucy accepted, before Mrs. Pevensie smiled at how grown-up Peter was acting.

Edmund hopped of the train next, and stepped to the side, and offered his own hand to Susan when she appeared at the door. Mrs. Pevensie was even more surprised at that, but shook it off as Edmund finally learning some manners.

As she walked towards them, she noticed how they held themselves - they didn't look like young children coming back to a war-torn country, or even scared, but Peter and Edmund did seem to stay close to their sisters.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy!" She shouted, so she could be heard over the noise of the station.

They all snapped their heads to her, and she ignored their confused looks as she went to hug them.

* * *

Edmund grabbed hold of his brothers left hand, the other being held by Lucy, as the person they vaguely remembered as their Mother came up to them. He felt Susan grab his other hand, and squeezed it slightly as their Mother hugged Lucy tightly. He had to tug on Peters hand to stop him from grabbing the woman and ripping her off their little sister, even though he wanted to do so as well. She let go of Lucy after a couple of minutes, and moved to hug Peter. She held on to him for a little bit longer, before moving onto Edmund.

This time Lucy had to tug on Peters hand to stop him ripping the woman off of Edmund. She smiled slightly when she heard the low growl come from his chest.

Mrs. Pevensie moved onto Susan next, and Peter had to stop Edmund from attacking their Mother.

The woman stepped back after letting go of Susan to get a good look at her children.

Peter had filled out, with broader shoulders, and now a few inches taller than herself. He had muscles, and Mrs. Pevensie guessed they were from helping out around the Professors house. His hair was a lighter blond then before and went down to his chin. His skin was lightly tanned, and his blue eyes pierced through her and she noticed he tightened his grip on his siblings hands.

Susan had grown even more beautiful in her time away. Her skin was also lightly tanned, and her brown hair now fell to her mid-back in beautiful waves. She was taller than when she left by a few inches. Her light brown eyes were gentle, but slightly suspicious as she looked at her Mother.

Edmund had grown the most. His dark brown hair in curls to his ears. He also had a tan, and his chocolate-brown eyes were wise, but also suspicious. He had grown inches as well, and now came up to Peter's shoulders. He had also filled out slightly, but was leaner then his brother.

Lucy had changed the most. She hadn't grown as much as her siblings, but had still grown a few inches. She now reached Peters mid-torso. Her hair was dark blond and had streaks of golden in it. It fell in tight curls to her shoulders, and the front of it was pinned back. Her grey-blue eyes were older then her age, and were guarded as she looked at her Mother.

Mrs. Pevensie couldn't help but feel slightly sad as she looked at her children, so different then when she sent them off last year. They didn't seem like her children anymore. She smiled at them anyway, and watched as they smiled back, though tentatively, and turned to grab their bags.

Peter growled lowly as they followed the woman they would have to call Mother out of the train station, and tugged Ed closer to him. Lucy was already burrowed into his side, and Susan was on the other side of her, holding her other hand and walking closer and closer the more crowded the streets became. Their Mother was carrying two of their cases, and Edmund was carrying one as was Susan. Lucy and Peter each had a bag slung over their shoulders.

Mrs. Pevensie glanced behind her at her children, and frowned at how close they seemed. Lucy was practically glued to Peters side, and she could see how her oldest would tug Edmund back closer to him when her youngest son would wander a bit, but she was surprised when Ed just shook his head a bit and smiled. Susan was inching closer and closer to Lucy with every step they took. She shook it off, thinking it as being on a crowded street again.

She led them through the streets, and only stopped when they reached their house.

"We're home!" She announced to her children. She spun around to face them as she said it, and did not miss the depressed looks on their faces as she said the word home.

What she didn't realise, was that they were far from home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Pevensie watched as her children stood in the hallway uncertainly. It seemed to her that they didn't know where their rooms were. She didn't think much of it, as she supposed after so long in the country, they'd of had to forget some things. All Mrs. Pevensie did was smile indulgently and point out the girls room and the boy's room. She frowned when they all looked at each other, slight fear in the eyes that she could see from where she was standing.

Peter looked over at his sister's, as did Edmund, and none of them could stop the slight fear coursing through them at the thought that they had to be separated. They had returned from the Professors house a little over a month ago, and they had all slept in the same room since then, not used to being far apart and so far from home. They had gotten used to the Professors house, as it was big, and their own home was rather big as well. But this new house, a house they had faint memories of, was small, tiny, even and they were used to living in the country, surrounded by trees and plants, but now they were right in the middle of the busy England capital - London.

And they weren't together.

* * *

Mrs. Pevensie walked down the stairs the next morning after a good nights sleep. She was prompted from her warm bed by the smell of fresh bread - a rarity nowadays - ,hot soup and tea. She did not think of who could be making these things, to caught up in her post-asleep state. It was only when she entered the kitchen that she registered what could be, and was going on.

Susan was stood at the stove, her face in a gentle frown as she stirred whatever was in the pot. Edmund was beside her, on his tip toes and an angry scowl on his face as he reached for the plates in the cabinet he was searching through. Peter was cutting up the bread on the other side of Susan, and seemed happy chatting to Lucy who was sitting on the counter so she could reach a different cabinet in search of some cups.

It all seemed so natural, that Mrs. Pevensie couldn't help but wonder what happened at the Professors house. She shook her head before walking into the kitchen to bid her children good morning.

* * *

Mrs. Pevensie was woken from her sleep by the sound of screaming.

"Lucy!" She jumped out of bed as fast as she could when she heard the name screamed and the voice screaming it. She ran to Peters room immediately.

Susan, Edmund and Lucy were already there, having fallen asleep there, unable to do so in their own rooms. Lucy was wrapped tightly in Peter's arms, and Peter was being hugged from both sides by his other siblings.

Mrs. Pevensie watched, confused as her oldest slowly began to calm down.

"Shh, Peter. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Shh, don't worry." Lucy repeated.

Peter calmed down as he hears his baby sister's voice reassure him.

"What was it about, Pete?" Edmund questioned quietly. None of them had noticed their Mother standing in the doorway.

"You remember that time Lucy was kidnapped by the giants. It took us three weeks to find her." Peter answered, tightening his arms around his sister. Edmund and Susan winced sympathetically, having felt the same when there little sister had gone missing. Lucy cringed, remembering her time with the giants.

"Some of the worst weeks of our lives." The three older ones whispered simultaneously.

Mrs. Pevensie couldn't hear them, not properly, and couldn't help but feel slightly left out. She looked at them one more time before shaking her head and going back to her room, unable to shake but able to ignore the instincts that told her to go and comfort her children

* * *

_Dear John,_

_The children came home the other week. It has been strange, the last couple of days. They have all changed so much, but I suppose that's what 10 months in the country would do to you. _

_Peter has changed quite a bit. He had grown in appearance - he is taller, and his hair longer. But what has really changed is his personality. The other children go to him for comfort, guidance, or simply for a story! I don't know how else to describe it, so you'll just have to wait and see for yourself. What I can say, is that he is their leader, and the others don't question it._

It was true. Peter was different. He was so much more mature, it unnerved her. He was the leader, it was easy to see. His younger siblings went to him for guidance, comfort, or when ever they were hurt.

Mrs. Pevensie had been surprised when Edmund had come in the day before yesterday with a few bad cuts on his hand from climbing a tree. She had been even more surprised when, unlike before, her eleven-year old son didn't come to her for comfort or to clean his wounds, but Peter. She had followed her youngest son, and had watched from the doorway of the study as Edmund walked right up to Peter and tapped his shoulder. Peter had taken one look at his younger brothers face, and had immediately asked what he had done. Ed had smiled sheepishly and held up his hands. Mrs. Pevensie was stunned when Peter's face went calmly blank as he held Edmund's hands in his own.

_And Susan! Oh, our dear Susan has changed so much! You remember how I told you how she used to act bossy and tried to take leadership over her siblings, as she didn't now how to show her true nature. Now, though, she knows exactly how to show it. She hugs her brothers and sister when their sad, she helps anyone, human or animal, if they are in need of it. It is such a change, and I can hardly believe it._

Susan had also changed. She now knew how to show her gentle nature in a way she liked to.

Mrs. Pevensie remembered a time the other day that Lucy had been picked on by some older boys down the street. She had come running to Susan, who, as soon as she had seen her little sister, had picked her up and brought her to their shared room. She had eaves dropped, wanting to know what was going on, but still feeling slightly guilty as she stood out in the hallway with her ear pressed against the door. She could hear Lucy recounting the story, and through the crack between the door and the wall, could see Susan with Lucy in her lap, and was rocking her sister as she hummed a tune she couldn't understand. She had scurried away when Susan had stood, put Lucy on her feet, and told her little sister to go and find Peter.

_And Edmund. Oh John, Edmund has changed the most. He has gone from that rebellious, angry little boy I told you about and grown into such a gentle young man. He's like a peace maker between his siblings, and comforts them when they need it, only with words. It's a bit like magic._

Edmund had changed the most. He had gone from a horrible, bully of a boy, to a diplomatic young man.

Mrs. Pevensie could recall a couple of days ago, Peter and Susan had been having a small argument - she wasn't sure what about - and Edmund had stepped in as they started shouting at each other. Lucy had been standing behind Edmund, but Mrs. Pevensie could see that she wasn't scared as she had been during arguments before going to the country. Instead Lucy just looked as if she simply couldn't be bothered to try and help, which startled Mrs. Pevensie more than she cared to realise.

But Edmund had stepped in between his older siblings, and put a hand out either side, as if to push them back. Then he had spoken to them, in low, calm tones. She had not been able to hear the words, but the tone was soothing, and she had felt a sense of calm settle over her.

_And Lucy. Our dear baby girl has grown up. She still has that look of joy in her eye, as if everything around her is special, but she looks as if to know the secrets of the world. It frightens me slightly by how grown up she acts sometimes._

Lucy had changed. Not as much as Edmund, but enough for her to notice quicker then she had with Peter and Susan.

The other day, Mrs. Pevensie had caught Peter talking with Lucy in his room. She had not caught the entire conversation, but she could tell that he was asking Lucy for advice. They had been sitting opposite each other on the bed, and Lucy was talking quietly, calmly. Peter had been talking slightly louder, using his hands to help explain whatever he was saying. It was slightly unnerving to see Lucy being the quiet one and Peter being the loud one.

But they had both come out of the room with a smile on their faces, and Peter had had his arm around his baby sister.

_I can't wait until you come back home John, we all miss you. I want you to see how much our children have grown, and how much they have changed. _

_I love you, dear._

_Helen_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helen Pevensie looked up as the clock struck quarter to ten. She placed a bookmark in between the pages of her book she was reading before closing it and glancing at her children.

Peter was sat in an armchair near the fire, Lucy sitting comfortably on his lap, both of them reading a book held in the little girls hands. Susan and Edmund sat on the floor in front of them, playing a quiet game of chess.

"Okay children, time for bed." She said.

It had been three weeks since her children had come home, and this was the first time she'd had to tell them it was time for bed. They had always been upstairs in one of their rooms by nine o'clock, and when she went to check on them at half ten, she found them all in their own beds.

But this evening they had stayed downstairs, and she couldn't help the small amount of happiness at the fact she could finally tell her children to go to bed.

When they heard their Mothers voice, they all looked up at her. Helen frowned when they then looked over to Peter.

Peter shook his head.

"When we finish this chapter, Lu. Finish your game Su, Ed."

They all nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing.

Helen sat there, shocked. She could not believe that her three younger children held Peter's word in higher regard then her's.

It was five minutes later that Lucy closed the book she was reading. She leaned forward so she could place the book on the coffee table, before turning so her side was against Peters chest. She pulled her legs up so she could snuggle against her brothers chest.

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around his baby sister's waist, tightening them when she moved slightly. He then looked over to Ed and Su to watch the end of their game.

* * *

The next night, Helen walks past the girls room carrying a pile of fresh laundry. She stops when she hears Peter's voice, low and comforting. She leans on the wall next to the nearly shut door, and leans her washing basket on one hip.

"And as they rode into battle, the arrows flew and the lion roared. For, though bloody and brutal, the battle was blessed by The Lion Himself, started to save His home, His land and His people. And as the Lions Wife stood there, in the middle of the Archers, every beast, every animal, every human, could hear the Lions roar." Helen could hear the smile in Peters voice.

All was silent after the story had finished, and she had just stood up straight to go and put the washing away, when she heard Edmund speak.

"The High King almost locked the Wife in her room when she said she was to be at the battle." He laughed lightly, his sisters joining in.

"He didn't want her to go into battle, not in her state." You could hear the pout in Peter's voice.

"If He didn't wish it, She wouldn't have been there at all." Lucy's voice interjected.

"Of course. If you don't believe in Them, who can you believe in." Susan said.

It was silent after that, and Helen Pevensie walked away deep in thought.

* * *

Helen Pevensie walked down the market street, Susan and Lucy trailing behind her. She could hear their quiet whispers.

She startled when Lucy broke of from them and ran up to a stall filled with different musical instruments. Susan followed behind the blond girl, and they both smiled at the man behind the stand before looking at and picking up the different instruments.

Helen watched as Susan picked up a flute. She inspected it before wiping the mouth piece on the edge of her sleeve. She then put it to her mouth and _played._

Helen hadn't heard such an uplifting melody in years. She jumped when a violin joined in.

Lucy had picked up an intricately carved violin. She examined it before picking up the accompanying bow. She rested it between her shoulder and chin, but the bow to the strings, and _played._

People all around the market had stopped when the flute had started, but when the violin was heard, people turned towards the girls, and stared.

They walked out of the market an hour later with three shopping bags and two musical instruments. Helen couldn't stop the smile that took over her face at the sight of her daughters skipping down the road in front of her, laughing and humming the same tune they had played earlier.

* * *

Helen sat at the kitchen table late that night, not able to go to sleep as thoughts of her children went through her mind.

Peter had grown so much. When she had asked him to take care of his siblings, she had never expected him to take the role so seriously. He had gone from talking with Susan, fighting with Edmund, and doting on Lucy, to an over-protective big brother. Helen had rarely seen him away from any of them. He has been gone almost a year, and had gone from being her darling little boy, to a caring young man.

Susan had changed as well, for the better. She had gone from being a bossy, now-it-all, trying to act like a mother, to actually acting like a mother, with practical advice, and a gentle soul. She was still big on reading, as she had been before, but now seemed more open to other choices, ranging out into fantasy stories, other than scientific ones. She was exceptionally close to Lucy, although all the siblings had a bond most married couples didn't have. She had grown into a beautiful woman with a kind soul.

Edmund's change was what shocked her the most. The angry, aggressive boy she had not hugged goodbye at the train station all those months ago had changed into a quiet, strong and gentle young man. He had stopped teasing Lucy in the horrible way he used to, instead both of them teased each other as if it was the most natural thing. He and Susan spoke daily, about what, Helen did not know, but the change was drastic. And Edmund and Peter's relationship had changed the most. They were almost inseparable.

Lucy's changes were little, but some of them were more noticable then her siblings, others harder to find. She was still a bright child, but her beautiful stormy blue eyes held the joy only a person who had seen the world could hold. She often found her baby sitting on the back porch at night, looking up at the stars in depressed silence, or sitting at the window and watching all that goes on beneath her. Sometimes she just stares at nothing. Helen often found her drawing in a notebook, and she asks, Lucy shows her drawings of a lion. Lucy always had a sad air about her, but she still had that childish joy. Lucy had gone from her baby girl, into a young woman who holds the secret of the world.

She also couldn't get off her mind how affectionate they are. She often finds them all asleep in the same bed, and if not that, in the same room, sleeping in two's. It alternated, and they hardly ever slept apart.

Peter also hardly ever let the others out of his sight. Helen noticed that even if Susan told Peter she could look after herself or Edmund complained that he didn't need constant supervision and Lucy said she would be fine without him, none of them ever tried especially hard to stop it.

They all also seemed to be constantly touching. Whether it was through hugs, kisses or simply holding hands, they all looked like they never wanted to let go of each other. Peter seemed especially affectionate with his siblings, and Helen could never stop the embarrassing feeling of intrusion whenever they started acting like that.

But she didn't think much of it, and when the cluck struck midnight, she walked up the stairs to her room, ignoring the feeling that something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John Pevensie looked up at his home as he opened the slightly creaky gate. He tried to be quiet, so that his children didn't hear him, as he and his wonderful wife had planned that his arrival home was to be a surprise.

He knocked on the door loudly, so he could be heard. The door opened not a moment later.

"Yes, How can I help you?"

It takes him a minute to recognise his baby girl, but when he does, he can't help but frown at the confused look on her face. He waits for a moment before she recognises him.

"Father!" She exclaims.

He thinks nothing of the fact she calls him Father instead of Dad, instead choosing to open his arms for her to hug him.

Lucy runs into his arms immediately, and smiles falsely for her Father sake. She moves out of his embrace as soon as she hears Peter's distinctive footfalls coming down the hall.

Peter appeared in the door way, and Lucy immediately stepped into his side. John noticed how his eldest wrapped a protective arm around his youngest's shoulders. He couldn't help but feel that Peter was protecting Lucy from him.

* * *

John spent the whole night getting hugs from his wife and hugs and smiles from his children that he can not help but think are half-hearted.

The children escape to their room as soon as the clock strikes nine, and John gets up to go after them, but stops and sits down when his wife shakes her head.

"If you wait for half an hour, and we go up, we can hear some of Peter's stories." Helen explains, thinking of the times she listened in on her children's bed time stories the past two months.

So they waited half an hour before trudging up the stairs quietly, making sure to make as little sound as possible. Helen led John to the boy's door. They stood on either side of the closed-door, and pressed their ears to the wood so as to be able to hear better.

Inside the room, Peter sat at the head of the bed. He had Edmund in between his bent knees and his arms wrapped around his little brothers shoulders. Susan sat opposite him at the foot of the bed, her legs bent and towards the side. She had Lucy's head in her lap, from where she was laying on the bed. Lucy had her head in Susan's lap, her torso covering Ed's feet and her feet up by Peter.

True to their Mother's word, today's story had just began.

"They looked around in wonder at the white world. Snow covered every surface - the tree's, the ground, and the lamppost." A giggle was heard throughout the room and out in the hall.

It was nearly an hour later that the story was finished, and the two adult Pevensie's were about ready to go to sleep themselves. They hadn't understood any of the story, but judging by the comments and laughter from his younger siblings, they all understood Peter's story perfectly well.

As the adults went to bed that night, his children's words echoed through his mind -

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia."

* * *

John, as he had become accustomed to, rose with the sun. After he had quietly left the bed and pulled on a dressing gown, he tip toed his way down the stairs.

Whatever he saw when he got there, he did not expect.

Susan was at the stove, and seemed to be stirring what smelt like tea. Edmund and Peter were sat at the table, sweating slightly, wooden swords lent against the table near them. Lucy was dancing around the kitchen, humming a tune he had never heard before. They were all smiling.

John watched from the doorway as Peter grabbed his youngest sister around the waist as she flitted by him, and pulled her to him and onto his lap. She shrieked slightly before Peter covered her mouth with his hand, hushing her. She just smiled as he pulled his hand away.

Deciding to make his presence known, John cleared his throat slightly before stepping into the kitchen.

He almost wishes he didn't. They all jumped, and he watches as Peter, almost automatically, quickly takes Lucy off his lap and crushes her into his side, as his other hand goes to the empty air near his hip.

Edmund jumps up, his right hand also grasping at the thin air near his hip. Susan had spun around, and almost like it was natural, her hand had flown to just behind her head, as if to grab something.

He does not notice, however, how Lucy moves her hand as if to grab something at her hip also, or how Susan's other hand is held in front of her, as if holding something, or that Edmund looks as if he too is grasping something in front of him.

They don't relax, even when they do recognise him.

* * *

Peter watches his Mother, who stood in front of him, fretting about them going back to school. He just stares at her blankly, not wanting to go to school and be away from his siblings, but also wanting to get away from the stifling house they had been staying in the past two months.

John watches from the doorway, where he stood after putting his children's luggage in the automobile. He smiles when he see's his baby girl run into the room, and waits expectantly for a hug that doesn't come.

Instead she run's around her Mother, and goes right up to Peter. Peter automatically holds his arm out, and tightens it around Lucy's shoulders when she is settled into his side.

John couldn't stop the jealousy that rose up when Peter kissed Lucy on the head, and Lucy looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Where are the others, Lu?"

"Ed's looking for his new torch, and Susan's helping his, claiming 'even if you are the only one in this family with a sense of direction besides Lucy, you are absolutely terrible at finding things'. Edmund's face was hilarious." Lucy answered.

Peter chuckles slightly, knowing quite well that while Edmund could probably show you the way from Narnia to Archenland, but if he lost something, he could never find it without help.

* * *

As Helen and John dropped their children off at the station, they couldn't help but see how different they were from the last time they had dropped them off to go to school.

Peter stood tall and proud, his head held high, and his even longer blond hair all over the place. He had one arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders, pulling her into his side. His other arm was wrapped tightly around Susan's waist. Susan had one of her hands in the crook of Peter's elbow, her other carrying a bag. Lucy had one arm wrapped around Peter's waist, and the other was wrapped around Edmund's arm. Edmund was carrying two suitcases.

As they walked into the station, the two oldest Pevensie's could have sworn they saw crowns on their children's heads and robes billowing out behind them.

* * *

As Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy ran towards the sea, they couldn't stop the excited smiles that nearly broke their faces in half.

They were home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I've changed this chapter a bit, as I've had a new idea, but needed to mention something earlier on for it to work. Hope it will help in later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Susan looked behind her as she walked through the doorway. Lucy stood next to The Great Lion, her face buried in His mane, her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. Aslan himself was nuzzling her, offering what comfort he could. Surrounding them was a small lion cub, two young men and a teenage girl. They were all hugging Lucy, except the lion cub, who had settled himself on her shoulder. Peter was walking behind her, also glancing over his shoulder, looking from Lucy to a small group of people - a woman in her early twenties, and a small child, a boy. Edmund stood beside Caspian, their fingers interlaced. On Edmund's hip was a small girl, her arms tight around Ed's neck. Glancing once more at the young man who stood near the young woman, carrying a small toddler on his hip, Susan let a few tears slip out.

She looked back at Peter, seeing his older features fade back to that of 14-year-old teen. She looked down at her hands, seeing most of the calluses there fade. As she walked back into the station, and hearing three other sets of footsteps behind her, she stopped and looked back at her home. As Lucy walked up to her and hugged her tight around the waist, the last words Aslan spoke to her rang through her mind.

"You will return someday, My Gentle Queen. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia."

* * *

Geoffrey Pick looked around the train compartment he was in. He grinned when he spotted the Pevensie siblings standing near the train doors, having just got there on time.

"He could have let us out earlier." Edmund grumbled quietly to his siblings. He kept fingering his left ring finger, missing the comforting weight of the ring that was once there. He then rubbed his hip, used to the heavy weight of his little girl, Lana. His ring now hung on a silver chain around his neck, as after much begging to Aslan, he and his siblings were allowed to bring a few things with them from Home. They had each brought a small bag with some of their favourite things, as well as a few pieces of jewellery.

Lucy tightened her hold on the small bag she had brought with her as she saw one of the bullies from Hendon House that had gotten in a fight with Peter before they went to Narnia. She barely remembered him, but she had enough memories of him to feel cautious. She lifted her hand to touch her necklace, but when she only felt bare neck, she remembered she had taken it off, as St. Finbar's school doesn't allow any jewellery to be worn.

Susan and Peter glanced at their sister when she shifted nervously, before looking over to where she was looking. They scowled when they saw Geoffrey and his gang walking towards them, faint memories of a fight making them nervous themselves. Edmund also looked where his siblings were looking, and sighed faintly, not wanting a fight.

Geoffrey walked confidently towards the siblings, knowing his gang was behind him, also looking forward to messing with the Pevensie's. He frowned when they looked over at him, looked at him for a moment, then turned back to each other. He heard them talking to each other as he walked closer.

"I want to go back." Edmund grumbled. Geoffrey did not know what he was talking about.

"We all do Ed. Do you know anything, Lu?" Peter asked. Geoffrey did not know why he was asking the youngest for something they all obviously found important.

"I know a lot of things, but most of them I am not able to tell you. I promised Him." Lucy answered. Geoffrey did not know why she was not able to tell her siblings, when all she did was promise someone.

"What can you tell us, Lu?" Susan asked gently. Geoffrey did not know why they just excepted the fact she could not tell them something because of a promise. He saw Lucy glance his way before answering.

"That all of us will go back. It is home, and not even He can go against the wishes of his people. We will go together and separately, many adventures await us." Lucy grinned. "Even if He doesn't want us in trouble." Geoffrey did not know why she was grinning if she was going to be in trouble.

"It doesn't matter. He can't stop us, and as long as we're going back, we won't care. For now, all we can do is believe." Peter said.

Geoffrey did not know what they were talking about, or who, but what he did know, was that they loved this place, and this person. And he knew it was their home.

And they were far from it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mr. Mark Newton, P.E teacher at Hendon House School For Young Men looked at the line of boys assembled in front of him. His gaze landed on one Edmund Pevensie, one of his third years. He had had the boys brother the day before. He couldn't help but think if the boy would be as improved as the blond Pevensie.

**_- - - Flashback - - -_**

_He looked at the blond boy standing near the end of the line that had formed in front of him. The boy he was looking at wasn't particularly bad at P.E, but he was more academic then sporty._

_"Alright, Lads, warm up! Three laps around the field!" He shouted at them. When none of them moved, he shouted "Go! Go! Go!" _

_He watched as they all started jogging around the track. Some of the faster boys were at the front, the lazier one's lagging behind at the back, chatting to their friends. He saw Peter Pevensie at the very front, not looking at all strained as he ran around the track for the second lap._

_By the time he had finished the last lap, he was sweating lightly, and was ages ahead of the others in his class. _

_"Alright, boys! Today, we are doing football!" _

_As the lesson progressed, the teacher noticed how the Pevensie boy seemed ahead of everyone. He had perfect aim, he knew how to work in a team, he was a fast runner and he was completely different from last year._

**_- - - Flashback - - -_**

Now, looking at his younger brother, he couldn't help but feel that something had changed.

Edmund Pevensie was running around the track, as they were doing Athletics today. He, like his brother, was only sweating lightly, and he was on his fourth lap already. Mr. Newton studied the boy, trying to find what was different about him, as the boy in question jogged towards him to get a drink before he carried on running.

He was rather tall for someone at the age of eleven, with broadening shoulders. He was leaner then most of the boy's in his class, with long, curly, dark brown hair to his ears. He had dark brown chocolate eyes, and Mr. Newton could see the old look in his eyes, a look of longing, and a look of those who has seen everything there is to see in the world.

He couldn't shake the feeling of pity for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Mr. Newton once again looked at the young men assembled before him, this time for fencing club. There were quite a few people there, most of them wanting to have a try at using a sword.

The Pevensie brothers were also there, at the end of the line, watching him with blank eyes. There stances were confident, and their shoulders and arms were touching.

Mr. Newton had seen the two of them together before, and whenever he did, the older and always had his arm around the younger, whether it be his shoulders or his waist.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Mr. Newton started the class.

Peter looked over to where his brother was standing in front of him, both of them in the stance the teacher told them to stand in. He scowled at the teacher's back, not able to believe he didn't know a proper stance.

Turning back to his brother, he grinned at the younger boy, both glad to be back with the swords.

As they fought, they automatically changed their stances to what they were used too. They followed the familiar dance of jumping, stepping and stabbing they had learned from Oreius and many years in battle, only they adapted to the swords they currently held.

Mr. Newton watched them, slightly awe-struck at the easy way they fought. It was almost like a dance - a beautiful, complicated dance, one can only learn after years of practice.

As he walked by them, he heard Peter Pevensie say:

"Oreius would probably kill us himself if he saw us like this."

Then, as he walked away, he heard Edmund's response.

"Or Glenstorm."

And they both chuckled.

* * *

Lucy shifted in her seat as she waited for the last bell to ring so the Professor could start the lesson. She was two weeks into her first year at school, and she already dreaded this lesson.

It wasn't that she didn't like History, not at all, but the teacher was horrible, the girls she sat next to were horrible, and she couldn't remember anything of England's history. She could remember almost every piece of Narnia'a long, terrible history, but the history of England was just a giant blur to her, something that no matter how hard she tried to, she just couldn't remember what she had learned when she considered London her home.

Professor Johnson looked around her classroom. As the last bell rang, she rapped her knuckled on the blackboard to gain her classes attention.

"Today we are going to start on the Medieval Period of England's History." She glanced around once more at the bored faces looking back at her and sighed.

"For today's lesson, we are having a few guests come and show us a couple of things." She saw the interested looks on her students faces. "We have a few boys from Hendon's House across the street coming to show us how people used swords in Medieval England. Please walk to the courtyard where the boy's are waiting."

As Miss. Pevensie passed, Prof. Johnson heard her mutter:

"As if fencing was used in real sword fights back then."

* * *

Peter and Edmund stood side by side in St. Finbar's courtyard as they watched the girl's file out into the open space. They grinned when Lucy came running out, and ran straight up to them. She jumped at Peter, who caught her and pun her around happily. She laughed, and then broke out of his strong embrace to hug Edmund.

The other girls from her class watched her, slightly envious as she hugged the boy's so happily.

When Edmund let go of her, Lucy stood between her brothers, Peter's arm tight around her shoulders, and Edmund's a tiny bit looser around her waist. It was obvious to her they had missed her, as they were not used to having her or Susan out of the local vicinity, in years.

When they tightened their arms around their baby sister, she just smiled brighter, and thanked Aslan they were with her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Prof. Johnson watched as the Pevensie brothers stood opposite each other, swords held loosely at their sides. Instead of the usual fencing swords, their's were broad swords, the swords that were used in Medieval times.

Lucy bounced excitedly between them, seemingly unworried that her brothers were about to fight with real swords.

Prof. Johnson noticed that the Pevensie boys didn't seem awkward at all whilst holding the sword, and didn't seem worried that they were going to hurt each other. The youngest Pevensie, she also noticed, just seemed happy. Not at all worried that her older brothers could get hurt, only happy and excited as her gaze roamed the grounds before moving back to her brothers.

Lucy glanced between her brothers, happy that they got to hold swords again. She only wished she could as well, but in England it was improper for women to hold a sword. She didn't like that!

Edmund and Peter looked at each other and grinned, excited and happy. They only wished they could smell the distinctly Narnian air, hear Lucy and the Fauns and the Dryads dancing and singing and playing music in the next field over, or see Susan sitting in a tree drawing. See Oreius standing at the edge of the training ground, hear him shouting tips and criticism at them.

Shaking themselves out of their memories, Peter attacked his baby brother.

The crowd of girls and boys watched the two as they spun and thrust, smacked and stepped.

Edmund stepped backwards and to the side to avoid the blade, using his brothers momentary unbalance to aim a slash at his brothers torso. Peter jumped back, away from the sword, jumping away from the ground as soon as he touched it to go flying at his brother.

Edmund grinned at him, and they both nodded.

When she saw this, Lucy grinned and squealed lightly. The other girls turned to her, but she just grinned at them and resumed her bouncing. Peter and Edmund were going to do _that_.

_That _is a special battle dance Lucy and Susan had thought up to impress visiting dignitaries. It could be preformed with bows and arrows, knives, swords or all of them, and usually the Pevensie's performed it in either pairs or all together, only occasionally doing it in three's.

Lucy couldn't wait for it to start. She hadn't seen her brothers do it in so long. The last time they had, was a year before they had left Narnia the last time, and they had all performed it in front of Caspian and his court. They had been very impressed.

Edmund spun on his left heel to avoid Peter and brought his arms up so they were pointing straight out, his sword pointing at his brother. He then spun, using both of his arms a weapons. Peter dodged the sword and his brother's hand nimbly, dancing out of the way when he came too close, and moving forward when there was an opening, swinging his own swords in graceful arcs.

The crowd watched as Edmund moved swiftly, spinning for a better chance of hitting his brother, his arms never leaving their straight position, and as Peter danced back and forth, dodging his brothers attack, and moving forward into the attack when he saw an opening the others couldn't, moving his own sword in big circles.

Lucy giggled, happy she was seeing her brothers dance again. All that was missing was the music - every time this happened, one of them would sing, whether they were in the dance or not.

The brothers suddenly jumped apart, and when they were once again facing each other, they pointed their swords at each other. Then Edmund stepped forward, lifting his sword over his head, and bringing it down onto Peter, who brought his own sword up to block. As the swords clashed, the owners jumped apart once more. The faced each other, and smiling, they began to spin, their swords meeting regularly as they got closer and closer together.

Then suddenly, they jumped apart and faced each other one more time. Looking each other in the eye, they bowed to each other, not breaking eye contact, their swords crossed over their hearts. They stayed in that position for a moment, before returning to being upright, and their swords were held at their sides, pointing to the ground.

Mr. Newton couldn't stop gaping. He had never taught them that. He had never even seen that before. He was shocked.

Prof. Johnson looked at the two boys as the stood grinning at each other, and could not stop her shock as she remembered what she had just seen.

Lucy, having seen this before - several times - didn't freeze up in shock. Instead, she ran full speed to her brothers and jumped at them as they dropped their swords to the ground so they could catch her. They ended up in a heap on the ground, a laughing, happy heap, but they knew it wouldn't be right without Susan there.

The crowd of children jumped when someone ran past them and jumped on the pile.

Susan had seen her siblings as she was walking to her next class, and deciding to forgo decorum, and ran towards them as fast as she could in the shoes she was wearing and jumped on top of them. She laughed when they squeaked in shock and looked up at her. She giggled again when Peter and Edmund, who were on the bottom, opened their arms and she settled in next to Lucy to be hugged.

Marie Green couldn't help but feel jealous as the four sibling hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. She, herself, had siblings, one older and one younger, but they hadn't hugged like that ever. They hadn't hugged at all in years. But as she looked at the happy Pevensie's, she couldn't help the jealousy, even as she smiled. She walked past them on the way to her next class, and as she did, she heard heer class-mate Susan ask her brothers.

"So why are we in a pile on the floor?"

She heard the youngest Pevensie giggle.

"They did the battle dance."

"What? Without me?"

"You wouldn't have been able to join in any way, Su. Lucy wasn't." Edmund.

"Anyway, you are rubbish with a sword."

And as Marie walked away, she heard the happy, free laughter flowing through the grounds.

* * *

**Sorry about the sword fight. I know nothing about it, so if you do think its a bit rubbish, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John and Helen waited at the train station for their children's train to arrive. It was there first christmas together after years apart, and the oldest Pevensie's were looking forward to it.

They walked forward when they saw their children jump of the train, the boy's holding all the suitcases. They smiled when they saw this, for last year, Edmund wouldn't have willingly held his sister's bags.

Peter grabbed hold of Edmund's waist and Susan's hand, and kept one eye on Lucy at all times as she walked in front of them. Looking around the station, Peter spotted their parents, and tightened his hold on his siblings before nudging Lucy in the right direction with a tap of his foot.

Looking over at their children, John couldn't help but think they'd grown even more then before, even though he didn't think that was possible. They hadn't changed too much in appearance, but they had that commanding air around them that Helen had described to him, and that he had seen occasionally himself.

John opened his arms when he saw Lucy running towards them, and she ran straight into them, hugging her Father tight around the waist.

Lucy moved back when she heard the other three approach, and stepped back to hug their Mother.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and John sat by the fire, long after his wife and children had gone to bed. He was waiting until he was sure his kids were asleep, so that he could play Santa.

As the clock struck midnight, he decided he'd waited long enough, sitting there and drinking milk and eating the cookies set out earlier that night. He heaved himself off his comfy armchair, and walked to the closet, where he and Helen had hidden the christmas presents.

He jumped when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He hid in the shadows, thinking it was one of his children coming down for a cup of water.

He frowned when he realised there was four sets of footsteps.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"We need to do it, Su."

"Where's my torch?"

"Oh, Ed."

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all came down the stairs, the two oldest and the youngest looking exasperated at Edmund.

John watched confused as they donned hats, gloves, scarfs and coats, before pulling on heavy boots. He almost jumped out of his hiding spot when Edmund opened the front door and looked around before stepping out, Susan following him. Lucy stepped up next, holding Peter's hand. Before she stepped out though, she looked around the room. John froze when her gaze landed on him for a few seconds more then the rest of the room, and when she narrowed her eyes and pursed his lips, he resigned himself to being caught by his youngest.

But when Lucy just stepped out of the door, pulling Peter a long with her, he couldn't help feeling both scared and confused.

After Peter had shut the door quietly behind him, John made a quick decision and jogged to the front door, pulling on his own coat, boots, scarf and gloves - he hated wearing a hat.

When he made it out of the house, his children were turning the corner at the end of the street. He quickened his walk so he could catch up to them, but stay far enough away that he wouldn't be detected.

Lucy glanced behind her, not knowing why, but doing so anyway. Shaking her head, she tightened her hand around Peter's. Glancing back, Edmund slowed down a bit to allow Susan, Peter and Lucy to catch up with him.

They quickly reached the local park, and stood in the middle, next to the frozen water fountain. All four siblings joined hands, Peter and Lucy facing each other and Edmund and Susan facing each other.

John watched as they stood in a circle, hands held tightly in each others.

Then Peter opened his mouth.

"Narnian's - Fauns, Dryads, Griffin's and Nymphs. Gather round, Narnia, and listen to our story."

"We are the Kings," Peter and Esmund said.

"The Queens" Susan and Lucy said.

"Of Cair Paravel."

"The rulers of old." Peter

"We rule Narnia." Susan.

"We were chosen," Edmund.

"And we are loved," Lucy.

"By Aslan. The Great Lion."

"Whose air we breath."

"Who created our lands."

"He who loves him, is loved back."

"Through battles and War,"

"Hardships and simplicity,"

"We belive in Him,"

"As he believes in us."

"We are the children of the prophecy."

"Those who are here to help Narnia."

"Those who are here to help you."

"Those who are here to help Aslan."

"We were chosen by Aslan,"

"As the Daughters of Eve,"

"And the Sons of Adam,"

"To save our country,"

"Against the witch,"

"To end the Winter,"

"And bring life back to the land."

"Through sacrifice and murder,"

"Through love and beliefs,"

"We have made it through the rule of The white witch,"

"And with Aslan, will never have to see him again."

They were all silent for a moment, before Peter started speaking again.

"But then we were called back to the place we once called home."

"We left our people behind."

"But we came back,"

"We were called through the Horn, belonging to the Gentle Queen."

"The Prince of the Telmarines."

"The destroyers of Belief,"

"Called for us, in times of great need."

"For though he was to become King, he was to be killed."

"But he came to the Narnian's, and called us."

"So we came. And we came when we were most needed."

"As, without belief, there is no Aslan."

"And without Aslan, the people don't have hope."

"But we came, and we gave them what they desperately needed."

"And we fought."

"And we lost people."

"We killed people."

"Whilst waiting for Aslan."

"And with the help of Our Lion,"

"We won against the new evil."

"The invading forces were driven from our lands."

"And hope was restored."

"Aslan was back."

"And he wasn't leaving."

"Now that the people had hope, he had no reason."

"And so we lived peacefully,"

"One or two battles,"

"One or two arguments,"

"But Narnia was at peace."

"And with the Kings and Queens of old,"

"And King Caspian X,"

"We hope it forever will be."

They were silent again, before Edmund started talking once more, Lucy talking after him.

"In your time of need, the Kings and Queens of old will always return."

"Whether it be Aslan's wish or our people's."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy woke up early on Christmas day, as she has always done. The sun had only just risen when she sat up in her bed, pulling up her covers so they were wrapped around her shoulders.

It was weird, today being the first christmas in a long time without her entire family. She was used to waking up on christmas day to a full bed, five warm bodies either wrapped around her or on top of her. Sighing wistfully, she glanced out the window to the snow covered grounds, fighting of tears she knew were going to fall anyway.

She choked down a sob, not wanting to wake up Susan, who liked to sleep in whenever she could. Looking outside, she could remember days snow covered branches would wave at her as she and her children gazed out the window every christmas morning. Now, she didn't have the comfort of two strong bodies on either side of her, another one behind her, one in front of her and one in her arms. She didn't have the comforting warmth that seemed to role of her family in waves. She didn't have her family, and she wasn't home.

* * *

It took Lucy a few deep breaths and her counting to ten for her to move out the door and into the hallway, quickly finding her way to Peter's room for some comfort.

She didn't make it that far, however, as she ran into her parents outside Peter's door.

Helen and John stared at their crying daughter, shocked. Helen hadn't seen Lucy cry since she had left for the country the year before, and John hadn't seen her cry since he left for war. Helen got over her shock quickly enough, and rushed over to her baby girl, bringing her into her arms and holding the girl as she cried.

John watched as his wife held his youngest child as she cried. He stared at them for nearly two minutes before his oldest son's door opened, and Peter emerged, his hair messy and his eyes clouded over, if alert.

Peter looked around, having got up when he heard something that sounded like Lucy crying. Seeing his baby sister, he frowned.

Lucy looked up when the door opened, and when she saw Peter, she pulled herself out of her mother's arms and ran to Peter. Peter just opened his arms, and when he wrapped his arms around her, she finally, properly broke down.

Helen looked up, shocked and hurt when Lucy broke out of her embrace and into Peters. Her little girl hadn't cried in over a year (that she knew of) and Lucy didn't want her comfort, but her big brothers. She couldn't help but feel jealousy, still not used to her children going to each other with their problems.

John watched, jealous, as Peter comforted his little girl - a few years ago, that was his job. It still should be, actually, but instead Peter was the source of comfort for his nine-year-old daughter.

Peter embraced his sister, strong arms wrapping around a small waist. He knew why his baby sister was crying, him and Edmund had talked about how hard it would be for her the night before. He missed his family, as did Susan and Edmund, but Lucy had spent many more Christmases with her family. He understood her need for the comfort of love he couldn't bring as the snow brought up bad memories they could never forget, knew that it was harder for his baby sister because she had that comfort for many years. And even though he couldn't provide the comfort Lucy wanted, Peter gave what he could, and he did it in the way he did best.

Edmund emerged from the partly closed door behind Peter, one hand covering his mouth as he yawned. Susan came from down the hall, brushing her hair with her fingers. Both siblings paused when they saw Lucy crying in their Big Brother's arms. Susan pursed her lips when she saw the tear tracks, and Edmund narrowed his eyes. They both then walked towards their siblings.

Helen and John watched as Susan and Edmund approached their hugging siblings. Edmund got there first, and embraced Lucy and Peter from one side, and Susan did the same in the other.

Susan, Peter and Edmund could understand Lucy's need for love and comfort, but the Pevensie parents did not.

* * *

They didn't get downstairs for almost ten minutes, and when they did Peter was carrying Lucy, with Edmund and Susan sticking close.

Helen and John led the way to the living room, where a large tree was waiting, an average amount of presents waiting underneath it.

Edmund ran over to the tree happily, having enjoyed the giving of gits much more than he enjoyed the snow. His parents still couldn't understand his aversion to snow, but they knew he was the most excited of his siblings for christmas day.

Lucy watched from the safety of Peter's arms as Edmund rushed over to the tree and plopped down in front of it, Susan following him at a leisurely pace.

Peter followed them, passing Lucy to Susan who settled the younger girl next to her, as Peter sat in between Lucy and Edmund. Helen and John sat on the sofa nearest their children, and watched as Edmund grabbed a present, looked at it, and passed it onto Peter. He repeated the action until there were no presents left under the tree and all the Pevensie's had a small pile of presents in front of them.

Helen and John watched as their children stared at the presents in front of them silently, before Susan reached out and grabbed one from her pile. She looked over to Peter before opening it, and as she delicately ripped the paper off, Edmund, Lucy and Peter each grabbed one of their own presents and opened it. Helen and John followed their children's example, and opened their presents.

They looked up when they heard a gasp, and saw Lucy holding a picture, her small hands holding the golden frame so tight her knuckles had turned white. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and although her eyes held a deep sadness, everyone could see the happiness at seeing whatever the picture portrayed.

Everyone leaned over to see the picture, and when they did, Helen and John gasped, Peter wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder, Edmund reached out his hand to settle it over Lucy's and and Susan gasped, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth.

"Bless the Lion." Susan murmured.

Helen and John looked at each other, confused, but looked back at their children, startled, when they heard a choked sob that they recognised came from their little girl.

Lucy was still looking at the picture. She could see herself there, looking like she did at eighteen. She was sitting on the ground, a large lion behind her, and she was leaning on it. Leaning against her side's were two teenagers, two people she knew were sixteen, who were identical. On her lap was a small lion cub, and she remembered the feel of his tounge as he licked her cheek. Sprawled across her shins was a twelve year old girl, her feet resting on the lap of one of the twin boys, and her elbows near the others feet. They were all smiling, even the lions.

Lucy could feel the tears running down her face, but she couldn't help it. Turning over the picture, she smiled through her tears as she saw the neat writing on the back of the paper, through the glass.

_Aslan, Lucy, Dillon, Haidar, Kefira, Leo._

_To Lucy, _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Santa._


	10. Hiatus warning

Hey guys, sorry, not a chapter. I have decided that I have ended up writing so many stories, that I'm going to concentrate specifically on three or four stories before moving on to others.

I will first be writing;

Another Gibbs

Unforgivables Forgiven

Potter or Pevensie

and Choices and decisions.

I don't know what order I will write the other's in.

Sorry for the wait you will have for the next chapter of this story.

Sora.


End file.
